trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Thecla
Backstory The middle child between two brothers, Thecla grew up in the small town of Verdanturf with the somewhat naive, though not uncommon dream of becoming known throughout the Pokémon world. However, unlike her brothers (and most others her age), her dreams didn't lie with Pokémon training but with performing. Nonetheless, she was thrilled when she received a Nidoran from her father, even though she viewed it as more of a pet than a battle partner. As she grew up, she clung to this dream, until eventually she was thrilled to be accepted for a modest part in a documentary for Hoenn TV. Talking about her Nidoran in front of hundreds of people, she felt the buzz of attention for the first time. From this humble beginning, Thecla slowly accumulated television jobs until she became something of a Z-list celebrity, appearing on various adverts, reality TV shows and late night presenting spots on Hoenn TV. Once this status had been attained, Thecla used her fame and money to live the "celebrity" lifestyle she always dreamed of as a child. On her social travels throughout Hoenn and beyond, her public behaviour awarded her a reputation as a lewd, spoiled, unrespected party girl throughout the population of Hoenn. The media would, on occasion, love to document the fall of this once promising young girl; it has often been claimed that she'd spent the night with such high-profile figures as Lance, the Johto champion and Volkner, Gym Leader of the Sinnoh region. Although Thecla has not denied these allegations, these claims are largely unproven. Despite her poor image, Thecla was still driven to succeed, and refused to stop until everyone, Hoenn and beyond, knew her name. While at a signing for her (largely unpopular) autobiography in Rustboro City, Thecla was confronted by a girl who expressed her disgust with the way she was acting. Returning to her small apartment in Lilycove City, she looked around at her basic furniture and peeling walls. All her money had gone on her expensive celebrity lifestyle, the media mocked her, the public was appauled by her and she barely even spoke to her family any more. After some consideration, Thecla decided to renounce her "celebrity" lifestyle and turn her attention towards Pokémon training. Taking her Nidoran out of her handbag, she took her and set out to the promising region of Tetsu, where she hoped fewer people would recognise her, to start afresh. Personality Despite Thecla's change of heart, she still yearns to be well-known and loved throughout the Pokémon world. Although she resents the reputation she had in Hoenn, Thecla can still often be spoiled and self-centred. Despite this, she does genuinely care for the well-being of others, even if her own concerns overcloud those of others Attitudes towards things and people Thecla's number one drive in her Pokémon journey is fame, and much of what she does reflects this. Despite being a fundamentally "good" character, she is often selfish and has been known (on occasion) to use and manipulate people for her own ends. Despite this, she is very conscious of the reputation she had, and doesn't want to fall into the same trap again. Behaviours and Habits Thecla loves praise and attention, and even in her Pokémon career, this is central to her ambitions. Her demeanor comes across as superficial to some upon their first meeting, but she eventually feels comfortable enough to "drop the act" and be a truer version of herself. Appearance Sprite is a good guide. She is considered attractive, although rarely described as "beautiful" by others. Terms of Use As long as you ask for permission, anyone can use this character. Just please stay true to her character - she's somewhat complex. Category:Submitted characters